creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
SLIME GHOST
Oh, come in, Kiddies. Your old FIEND, CREEPS, is just in the middle of my HIGH GHOUL AX-AM hee-hee-hee-hee. It's a tough CHOP QUIZ though in SHRIEK-A-NOMICS heh-heh-heh! In the MEANSLIME, here's something for you to STUDY too. This TERROR-TEST, is about a hillbilly, who gets a surprise visit from his Father. I call it... On a cool-night, a hillbilly sat in his rocking-chair on the porch of his shack, in the hills of Tennessee, back in 1931. He drank a bottle of moonshine and smoked a cigar as he rocked back and forth. The hillbilly suddenly heard an old man singing: "Polly Wolly Doodle", so he ran inside his shack. "Who's there?" the hillbilly called out, looking around his front room. Along with the sound of the old man whistling, the hillbilly saw dark-green slime drip down from up, on the entire ceiling. He glared at the walls, seeing more slime ooze down them. Puddles of dark-green formed on the wood-floor and yellow rugs. "What in tarnation is this?" the hillbilly said. He ran to a drawer in the corner and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He placed his moonshine on the drawer and pulled a cigarette out of the box, lighting it. The hillbilly sat down in a chair and smoked it. "I need a dang smoke!" he remarked. As the hillbilly sat smoking in his chair, the slime kept falling, drippng and oozing down the walls and from up, on the ceiling. "Is this some kinda nightmare I wonder?" he said to himself. The sound of the old man singing finally stopped, and the old man's voice called out, "Benjamin! Benjamin m'boy!". The hillbilly called back: "Pa? Pa where are y'all?". "Yes Son!" the voice of the old man replied. Benjamin got up and looked into a little mirror on the one front room-wall. Benjamin saw a figure in the mirror, covered in the dark-green slime. Its eyes were huge and wide, glowing-yellow. The figure cracked-open its mouth and the inside of its mouth also glowed-yellow. "It's me, Pa!" the figure in the mirror told Benjamin. "Pa, you died five years ago. Y'all are a spook or ghost!!" Benjamin replied, gasping. "My spirit has come to warn y'all of a burglar comin' tonight" the ghost of Benjamin's father explained to him. "I have come to help y'all Son!" the phantom of Benjamin's father told him. Just then, the front door flew open and it was the crook. Benjamin turned around and screamed, seeing the guy holding a rifle. "Alright y'all idjit, hand me that gold watch y'all have on there!" the burglar ordered Benjamin. "Get the tarnation outta m'shack fella!!!" Benjamin yelled back. The crook fired his rifle, shooting Benjamin in his hand. Benjamin screamed and fell over. The dark-green slime dripped onto the crook's hair and slid down his neck. He wiped some of it off and looked it over on his palm. "What in the Samhill is this crap?!" he proclaimed to himself. The slime-covered ghost appeared behind the burglar and gripped his head, jerking it. The crook screamed in surprise and pain, as the apparition twisted his head clear around, with a loud CRACK and dropped the ghost dropped the murdered body on the floor. Benjamin slowly got to his feet, tied a cloth around his hand and saw the spirit of his father cackle and disappear, along with the slime. Well, the ghost of Benjamin's Father really GOT AHEAD OF THE CROOK eh, kiddies? And what a TWIST OF EVENTS too ha-ha-ha-ha!